


From Afar

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll LeFou (Disney), Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay LeFou (Disney), Heartache, Inner Dialogue, Jealousy, Lashing Out, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Pain, Secret Crush, Talking, Tears, Worried Lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stanley is not always the quiet one. Especially when he is at his breaking point. And tonight is one of those nights.





	1. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom and Dick can't get through to Stanley, maybe there is one other person who can....

It was a late, Spring night in Villeneuve. Everyone was at the Tavern, having fun. Except for Stanley, who kept looking at Lefou while he kept gushing over and praising Gaston from his seat at the bar. He took a sip of his ale (which he was barely even drank half of), wishing that it was him that Lefou gushed over and not that ego-thirsty dumbbell of a human being. For awhile now, Stanley has felt like he was at a lost. Stanley was in love but the man he wanted to have his heart looked like he wanted his to be with a different man. As far as he knew and could see. It was hurting him and to him, there was not even a snowball's chance in hell of even the possibility that he could ever be with Lefou and there was nothing he could felt like he could do to try to win Lefou’s. Not even with all the beautiful flowers and gorgeous neck ribbons, Stanley knew his fate was sealed.

Stanley was indeed a little bit jealous of Gaston but it was more than that. Much, much more. If Stanley told Lefou how he felt about him, he feared that Lefou would not want to be around him nor even look at him. Stanley suddenly caught Lefou looked up towards and at Stanley’s direction, smiling. Stanley’s face felt warm all of a sudden then quickly turned away as soon as Lefou looked away and towards the crowd.

Stanley thought maybe if calmed down quickly, maybe people will not get suspicious or think something was going on. Stanley calmed down and he thought the coast was clear but he forgot to consider that there could be one or two flaws in his plan. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned his head to see Tom and Dick looking at him.

“Stan, just go for it.” Tom piped up.

“Go for what?” Stanley asked, not sure what they were exactly talking about. Dick sighed.

“Why don't you just tell him about how you feel?” Dick suddenly whispered to him. Stanley’s eyes widened.

“W-what are you all talking about?!” Stanley asked another question, trying to pretend to play dumb but Tom and Dick weren't falling for it. Not one bit.

“Look, you we know how to you feel about Lefou and it is obvious. You do not need to keep doing this to yourself.” Dick explained. Stanley looked away and sighed.

“I know you guys are trying to help but you both also know that it will never happen either. We all who Lefou truly wants and it’s certainly not me. Plus, what if did tell him? He could not want me around him after that. I couldn't and can't let that happen.” Stanley said, starting to make himself feel like shit. Saying that made his heart ache so much and he was trying to hold back tears at the same time. Stanley felt like was a mess on the inside.

“But you do not know that unless you do talk to him. It doesn't hurt to talk to him. You never know, he may actually feel the same way about you. Just because he does what he does with and around Gaston as well as everyone else doesn't mean that he feels that way about him.” Tom added to Dick’s explanation. Stanley shook his head. Even though, they were right, Stanley couldn't bring himself to do it. Loosing Lefou’s friendship was worse to him than being rejected by Lefou. Either way, it was not a risk he was willing to take. At least for the time being.

“No...I can't. I can not simply just do that. Not now and maybe not ever.” Stanley said back to be of them.

“Can't or won't? Stanley, if you keep doing this to yourself, you are only going to be miserable. Do you want really want to keep being like this for the rest of your life?” Dick asked. Stanley decided not to say a word, hoping they would just leave him alone at this point. He knew they were still right but yet...he felt like it was wrong. To be honest, he just wanting to stop talking about this but Tom and Dick didn't.

“Stanley…” Dick as he put his hand back on his shoulder. Suddenly, Stanley could not take it anymore.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Stanley shouted as he quick of got off the barstool and stood up, looking at Tom and Dick. It was so loud that now every, single person was now looking at them, including Lefou. Stanley looked like he was about to lose it. Tom and Dick needed to try to calm him down before he was thrown out of the bar.

“Stanley, calm down, you are drunk. There is no need to be like this.” Tom said to him.

“I am not drunk and you know that! I am so sick of people trying to help me with something that they don't understand! Why can either of you understand or respect that!!” Stanley exclaimed. Tom and Dick tried to get close to get him but it only made Stanley more angry and want to lash out. He didn't want to sit down and he certainly did not want them to talk to him anymore either. Tom and Dick knew Stanley was hurting but neither of them knew that it was this bad. No one had an idea what made this happen or what they were talking about.

“Stan, please, do not make this worse on yourself. Everything is going to be okay.” Dick said. Ath

“No, it won't and how about you both just get off my back already! Not everything is simple or can't be solved with a talk. Maybe next time you try to stick your noses in other people's business, take a moment to think they maybe it is not such a good idea! It's my life and if you don't think what I am doing is right, I don't give a flying fuck!” Stanley told them. Tom nor Dick were upset by what Stankey was saying but they were more concerned about him and one other thing.

“Ugh, Stan?” Dick piped up then pointed to the side.

“WHAT?!” Stanley shouted as he looked but then he suddenly calmed down as he realized that everyone was looking at them, including Lefou, who looked like he was scared. That broke Stanley. He not only felt embarrassed but just out of it. And seeing Lefou like that made him feel like a monster and definitely ruined his chances of ever being with Lefou, regardless. He looked back at Tom and Dick, who weren't talking or even making a sound. Plus, Stanley knew it was time to leave and quickly before people began to ask questions.

“You know what, I am out of here. I got better things to do than waste my energy on this. Night all.” Stanley said, as he left money for his drink on the bar then headed towards the entrance and then out of the tavern. Stanley suddenly walked towards the entrance and left the bar, without saying another word. Leaving everyone there in the tavern in disbelief, including Gaston

“What's with him?” Gaston asked Tom and Dick.

“Nothing. It really is nothing, Gaston. Lets just let it go He will be okay in the morning.” Tom replied. A minute later, everyone went back to what they were doing...except Lefou. He was too worried about Stanley nor felt like Stanley was going to be okay.

“I'll be back in a bit.” Lefou said to Gaston as he suddenly walked towards the entrance and left the tavern, searching for Stanley.

**###**

A few minutes later, outside of the Tavern, Lefou found Stanley standing near one of the sides of the Tavern, looking straight into the distance. He seems calm now but still, Lefou needed to approach with caution. As he took one step forward, he saw Stanley react.

“Don't worry, Lefou. I am not going to yell at you or anything. I am okay now.” Stanley told him. Lefou’s eyes widened.

“How did you know it was me?” Lefou asked, feeling both shocked and surprised.

“I had a hunch, to be honest. Plus, the way your shoes sound when you walk, I know it was you.” Stanley replied then looked at him and sighed.

“I apologize for my outburst. I didn't mean to worry you or anything. Nor cause a scene. The truth is...I haven't been myself lately.” Stanley explained. Lefou walked over to him.

“I know that. To be honest, I am curious what caused what happened in the tavern but at the same time...if you don't want to talk about it, I respect that. You rarely do that so it is both surprising and shocking to see. Yes, I was scared but I was scared, though, because I was worried about you. Seeing you like this makes me feel like something is wrong and I don't want you to feel like you that. I like seeing you happy, Stanley and when you are happy, I feel happy.” Lefou said to him then smiled. Stanley blushed.

“Oh, God, he's adorable.” Stanley thought to himself but then, another thought popped up and he suddenly felt like crap once again.

“What about Gaston?” Stanley piped up. Lefou’s smile went away as he looked at him.

“Is this all about Gaston?” Lefou asked. Stanley shook his head.

“Well, no but in a way, yes it not entirely about him. Lefou, whenever you praise and sing about Gaston...I feel...I feel...jealous. Not like full of envy or anything like that but a little part of me just wishes..actually never mind. I don't want to say it.” Stanley tried to tell him but suddenly held back because fear began to take over him.

“No, keep going! I am not here to judge you, Stanley. You can tell me anything.” Lefou said to him. Stanley gulped.

“I get jealous because I sometimes wish instead of you doing that to Gaston…I wish...I wish it was about..” Stanley stopped speaking as he felt Lefou suddenly Stanley’s hands. Lefou started to sing a little tune for him and about him, as he looked at Stanley’s face. Stan,ey couldn't believe that this was happening. In a way, he felt happy that Lefou was doing this but at the same time, he didn't want to make it seems like Lefou had to do this because he felt jealous.

“I am not worthy of this.” Stanley suddenly piped up. Lefou stopped singing.

"What are you talking about?" Lefou asked. Stanley start to cry.

“I am not worthy of this, Lefou. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or seem like you had to do this..” Stanley answered before he started to cry even more. Lefou sighed. The problem was more deeper than he originally first thought.

“Stanley…” Lefou said then suddenly let go of Stanley’s hands. Before Stanley could say anything else, Lefou threw his arms around Stanley and hugged him.

“Lefou…” Stanley piped up.

“Stanley, whatever is bothering you, I want to help put a smile on your face. I didn't sing because I felt like had to. I wanted to sing because I wanted to. Please do not think you have done anything wrong. I can understand why you feel the way you feel but I am just trying to sure you're okay. I am not mad nor think you're selfish for it. ...And whatever else is bothering you, please don't hold it back. Just because Gaston and I are close, doesn't mean that I am not here for you, Dick or Tom. You are all my friends, too! You are all just as important to me as well.” Lefou said to him. Stanley felt so touched by Lefou’s words. He wrapped his arms around Lefou and hugged him back. Stanley didn't want to let go of him either. Secretly...neither did Lefou. Stanley wasn't the only one who has been hiding things, too. And Lefou meant what he said, just because Gaston and him are close, doesn't mean that he doesn't care about Tom, Dick and Stanley either. In fact, he thought there was one person that was better than Gaston.

“Stanley...are you going to be okay?” Lefou suddenly piped up. Stanley looked at Lefou, who was looking up at Stanley, smiling. Stanley nodded.

“Good. Because remember, whenever you're sad, I am sad, too. Also, you have no reason to feel like you can not talk to me about anything. I will not tell anyone either. Your secrets and such are safe with me. Tom and Dick were trying to help, too with something but I think you felt like they were pushing you a bit too far, which I can understand. It's not always easy holding back everything. I know how you feel, trust me. Every person does, even if they don't say it they do.” Lefou said. Stanley smiled. Suddenly, he felt like he could tell him.

“Lefou...are you going back in the Tavern?” Stanley asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Lefou answered. Stanley gulped.

“I was curious if you would like to walk with me? You don't have to but I was curious.” Stanley asked. Lefou didn't hesitate. Plus, he didn't really want to spend anymore time at the tavern tonight. Just like Stankey said earlier, he has better things to do and wanted to make sure Stanley makes it home safe and sound.

“Give me a couple of minutes and I will be right back! I promise!” Lefou happily exclaimed. He quickly went back into the Tavern to let Gaston and the rest of the people in there know that he was heading home for the night. Stanley stood there for a second before, walking over to a wall of the Tavern and gently banging his head against it a few time as he kept internally cursing and calling himself an idiot over and over again, panicking.

“Why do I do this to myself? But yet, why am I frightened? Lefou said I can tell him anything. Maybe everything will turn out okay. ...I hope.” Stanley thought to himself then took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. A couple of minutes later, Stanley gain his composer again as he hear Lefou come back and of the tavern and towards him.

“You ready?” Lefou asked, adjusting his jacket.

“Did you tell anyone? They thought that I left and headed home.” Stanley replied.

“Nope. I told them that I was just getting tired and was calling it a night.” Lefou explained. Stanley sighed in relief.

“Thanks and yes, I am ready to go. I'll apologize to Tom and Dick tomorrow. Right now, I just need to head home and think some stuff over. Also, thank you for helping me. I do feel better than I did earlier.” Stanley said to him. Lefou nodded.

“No problem and lead the way.” Lefou said. The two men left the premises of the tavern and on their way to Stanley’s house. 


	2. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley finally decides to tell Lefou how he feels but the response he gets was something that he truly did not expect.

Stanley’s heart was beating fast inside of his chest and he and Lefou walked together. The closer they got to Stanley’s house, the more nervous Stanley became. Stanley couldn't take it anymore and stopped all of the sudden. Lefou stopped after taking a couple of more steps. He turned around to look at Stanley and saw him shaking.

“Stan? What's wrong?! Are you not feeling well all of a sudden?!” Lefou said as he began to panic. Stanley calmed down as much as he could.

“I am okay, Lefou. Just felt a little chill, that's all.” Stanley said, lying through his teeth. He hated lying to anyone, especially Lefou but he was not exactly ready to tell him why...not just yet. Lefou sighed.

“If you're sure then okay. Lets keep going before something else happens and it could be worse.” Lefou suggested then the two men pressed on. Stanley now realized that he needed to stop holding back and now, had to grab the bull by the horns. Stanley was tired of being scared to tell Lefou how he felt about him. He needed to do this and not put it off any longer. By the end of the night, Lefou was going to know how Stanley feels about him and whatever happens after that happens. It was time.

As they finally reached Stanley’s house, Stanley and Lefou stopped in front of the door, facing each other.

“Thanks for walking me home, Lefou. Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?” Stanley asked, feeling concerned since Gaston was still at the bar and Lfou rarely walks him alone at night.

“Yeah, I'll be okay. I don't live very far from here.” Lefou replied. Stanley was about to say something before Lefou piped up.

“I better get home before it really gets even more late than it already is.” Lefou said.

“True and I better not keep you out here any longer.” Stanley said back, felt upset at himself that he was not able to tell Lefou like he was going to.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Stanley! Have a good night!!” Lefou said then turned to head to his house. Stanley couldn't let Lefou go without telling him. Even though, it was late, he needed to tell him once and for all.

“Lefou, wait!” Stanley exclaimed, then panted his bit. His heart was beating fast inside of his chest like it was going to burst at any given moment. Lefou stopped and turned to look at Stanley. Stanley gulped before he spoke.

“Lefou...when we were at the tavern, there was something else I was holding back. Not because I didn't want to tell but because I was afraid how you react.” Stanley explained.

“My reaction?” Lefou asked. Stanley gulped again and took a deep breath.

“The outburst at the tavern. It did happen because of pressure but they were right, too. I have been keeping a secret for a while now and it is something needs to be said. And I have been putting it off for such a long time. This is something that I need to get off my chest and out in the open and I can not put it off any longer. But if you want me to wait...I will.. ” Stanley explained.

“No” Lefou piped up. Stanley’s eyes widened. If it was he was thinking Stanley was going to tell him, then he was not going to wait for Stanley to tell him.

“Please tell me. Right here and now.” Lefou added. Stanley took another deep breath. He didn't expect to get this far but he was ready.

“Lefou...I...I love you and I have for a long time..” Stanley said then looked down at the ground, feeling like he suddenly shouldn't not have said it. Lefou couldn't believe it but he also felt happy.

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Lefou asked. Stanley nodded, still too nervous to look at Lefou at the moment. He then heard footsteps and began to shake again. Stanley felt a hand suddenly caress his cheek. He looked up and his eyes widened. Lefou was smiling at him. Lefou did have more drinks than Stanley but he definitely wasn't drunk. The expression on his face and the way he was reacting was pure and real.

“Lefou…” Stanley said in a soft voice but was interrupted but Lefou suddenly kissing him! Stanley was in shock but felt so happy. He wrapped his arms around Lefou as they kept kissing. Lefou also wrapped his arms around Stanley. Neither of them wanted to let go or this moment to end.

But when they stopped, both of them looked at each other, panting. Lefou suddenly smiled.

“Now, I guess you truly know how I feel about you, too.” Lefou piped up. Stanley smiled back. He also was so happy to know that the man of his dreams didn't want another man after all. Lefou wanted him and only him. Stanley was the happiest man in Villeneuve right now. But...he also was curious about something. 

“By the way, how long have you felt this way?” Stanley asked. Lefou blushed and chuckled.

“Oh, quite a while actually. I did plan on telling you but I just never could find a moment to get you away from the others to do that. But...you technically beat me to it and I am glad that you also feel the same way. By the way, you're really good at kissing. We should try it again sometime.” Lefou replied then raised one of his eyebrows. A smirk appeared on Stanley’s face.

“How about now?” Stanley asked, holding Lefou closer again. Lefou couldn't get a word out of his mouth before he quickly began to kiss Stanley once again. This time...the kiss lasted a little bit longer. After they stopped that time, Lefou realized that it really did have to head home and Tom and Dick should be back in few minutes, too. Lefou didn't want to leave but he knew that he couldn't stay longer. He took a breath.

“I really do need to get going now, Stan. I don't want to but I got to.” Lefou said. Stanley was sad but he also understood. Suddenly, Lefou heard footsteps and Tom and Dick’s voices in the distance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Stanley asked, whispering. Lefou smiled and nodded back. Both of them were pretty much officially a couple now but they needed to keep a secret for the time being. Lefou quickly planted another kiss on Stanley before finally and quickly heading home. Stanley just stood there, watching Lefou until he couldn't see him anymore.

Tom and Dick suddenly appeared, laughing and smiling. They noticed Stanley standing at the door and quickly calmed down. Stanley sighed. He felt bad about he did to them.

“I am sorry that I snapped at you both.” Stanley piped up.

“No worries. ...Are you okay now?” Tom asked. Stanley smiled.

“You know what, I am and everything is going to be okay now.” Stanley replied. Tom and Dick smiled. They felt better that Stanley wasn't hurting or upset anymore. As the three headed into the house for the rest of the night, Stanley thought to himself with a smile on his face:

‘And I don't have to hide my any longer. I am finally happy.”

  
_**The End**_


End file.
